


Step Aside Dr. Banner

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And his eyes flash green, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce is Jekyll, Character Death, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Drabble, Evil!Bruce Banner, Evil!Hulk, He gets a rush of adrenaline, Hulk is Hyde, I might post the future replies to the rp's if this gets good results, I'm kind of fucked up, M/M, Other, SOrt of a Jekyll and Hyde type of Bruce, This was a starter I wrote, Why hasn't this been done before, dark!Bruce Banner, hulk doesn't turn huge and green, i enjoyed this way too much, oh btw, violent discriptions of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No! I won’t let you out! Not after last time…” Bruce shook his head and turned from the mirror, those Green irises burning into him. Despite the wall he now faced, he could still feel them glaring into his back, that sickening grin haunting his thoughts. He flinched as that cold, gravelly voice filled his head again.</p><p>Hulk sneered at the weak man before him. “You can’t resist forever, /Robert/. You pretend to be in control, but it’s only a matter of time. Soon… Soon you’ll have no other choice. Left alone and desperate. They’ll all turn on you at some point, and you know it deep in your blackening heart. I’m you after all, you can’t hide from me. From us. They’re not your real family, I'm all you'll ever need."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Aside Dr. Banner

It was too much. Everything felt like it was weighing on Bruce’s shoulders. He’d been seeing him again. For about a week now. It was only a matter of time… No. He refused to think like that. Bruce walked home, acting as if he didn’t see the man with the glowing green eyes in the corner of his vision. Always there. Always watching. Waiting. For an opportunity to arise. But why now!? It’d been years since he’d last seen The Hulk! Damnit, even thinking the name was dangerous at this point. His past issues of paranoia where all but a joke now. Bruce is in constant Panic now. He knew why the creature, not human but creature, was here. The same reason he was always there. To be set free. To make Bruce Stronger. To end puny mortal life.

Bruce had known Hul- The Other Guy since he was a child. He’d started out as a friend. Albeit imaginary, but still a friend. One who protected him from the bad things. From the bad man. They had a system. Daddy was home? The Other Guy’s turn. The rest of the time it was all Bruce.

But then there were others. He started to be pushed around at school. His teachers turning a blind eye. Daddy started to hurt Mommy. Bruce could feel the memories weighing down on him further. He nearly stumbled as he entered Stark Tower.

He remembered Mom screaming for help, Bruce to stunned to do anything but watch. The Other Guy screamed and screamed to be let out. To let him stop Daddy. Bruce couldn’t move. He watched as her head was beat into the ground over and over and over.

Hulk never forgave him after that.

Bruce never forgave himself.

After that he stopped speaking to Hulk. The other more less than happy to stay silent. Bruce took the beatings silently. He deserved them after all. Hulk made sure he was aware of that. Bruce may have stopped speaking to him, but it certainly wasn’t the other way around. Day and Night Hulk screamed to be let out. For Bruce to fight back. That he at least deserved him that much for letting Rebecca be killed.

He never did though. He always took the beatings, until he was black and blue all over, barely alive, forgotten on the floor of whichever room he had hid in.

But then came the day Brian took it too far.

Maybe The bullies were rough that day too, maybe Hulk was finally getting to Bruce, it was too long ago for him to remember now, but one night, when his father came home drunk, slurring out his name, Bruce had been ready. He’d taken it a step further than Hulk ever did before though.

He’d hid behind his bedroom door, knowing the disgusting pile of crap Bruce called a father would head to first. He had a knife clenched tight in his hand. He remembered Hulk going silent for once in his long twelve years of life as the door was pushed open. As if made with machinery, Bruce went into autopilot when the man saw him. Before he’d had a chance to grab ahold of the boy, Bruce had already lunged forward, impaling the knife deep into Brian’s abdomen. it hadn’t gone in all the way, but with a little extra force and a crazed grin, Bruce made it slide in completely. With a twist, he pulled it out, laughing a bit at Brian’s pained screams. He stabbed the stomache again and couldn't beleive how _utterly amazing_ it felt. Despite, the wound, he somehow still managed to wrap a hand around Bruce’s throat, but rather than going still as he normally did, as bruce’s vision faded, he remembered bringing the knife up and swinging it down into his father’s jugular, blood spurting out across his face. His father’s hand tightened and bruce’s vision went black but somehow he knew that his eyes were Bright green and that this wasn’t the last evil deed he’d commit. He tried to feel remorse, to make sense of his actions, but nothing. He felt nothing but crazed hunger. Hunger for more. Hulk’s laughter filled his head as he fell unconscious, the knife still gripped in his hand.

Despite all the evidence pointing towards Bruce killing his father, the judge and jury had ruled it in self defense. Hulk had said it was pity on him being a minor in an abusive home with a man who killed his mother. Hulk had supplied Bruce with all of the answers to the authorities. Bruce thanked Hulk for showing him the way. He knew he was only safe with Hulk’s guidance.

The years went on in a blur. Hulk stayed mostly dormant and Bruce moved on. He eventually nearly forgot all about that night he killed his father. It wasn’t until years later when He started college that the Hulk made his play again.

He’d been twenty-two and in love with one Betty Ross. She’d been… perfect. Too perfect. They’d only been dating for about six months when Bruce had started having thoughts of leaving her. He wasn’t good enough for her. And he never would be. But she… She made him better. She’d made Bruce feel whole, like he didn’t need Hulk anymore.

That had been his first mistake.

He’d alway need Hulk. Now and forever. He was silly to be thinking otherwise, but still. The Other Guy had decided he should teach Bruce a lesson in dependency.

So he’d started to manipulate Bruce. He’d talked him into agreeing to show Betty all of him. Even the dark parts. Bruce had lead Betty back to his house for a date. He’d treated her to a home cooked meal and made it one of the best nights of her life. Then he sat her down and told her about his other half.

Sweet sweet Betty. She didn’t get it. She’d said that that was crazy. That Hulk was Crazy. That Bruce was crazy. She’d tried to leave. But Hulk couldn’t have that. He easily broke through while Bruce was distracted with the pain. Hulk dragged her by a clump of hair to the bathroom and held her down as he filled the tub with water.

“It’s for the best,” he’d said when Bruce had realised what was going on. He tried and tried to fight for control, but Hulk was Stronger. He’s the strongest there is.

Kicking and screaming, Hulk dragged her over, pushing her head under water. He could’ve easily knocked her out, made it easier, but somehow he was more satisfied with the struggle. Bruce screamed and screamed as Betty fought and Hulk laughed. He didn’t let go until the body was cold.

The he brushed her hair to get out the knots, straightened her clothes and pushed her the rest of the way into the tub, tying a heavy stack of books to her neck, holding her head down. Hulk was a master of skills and in no time at all, had a suicide letter all typed up, signed by Betty Ross, leaving it on the kitchen table. Then he called the police, saying his longtime girlfriend commited suicide in his bathroom. He didn’t let Bruce out until the man swore to never threaten to leave him again.

Bruce agreed almost immediately.

He thought it was over. He thought he was done. But then there was that first reappearance. It was just a quick glance as he passed a hallway mirror. But he’d noticed it and that was all it took.

Bruce was happy. He hadn’t thought about Hulk in years. After Betty he had ran. He’d needed to get away. Hulk was satisfied and as long as Bruce stayed with him, he went dormant. Bruce thought he was free so long as he obeyed. But here they were. He could already hear the quiet whisper of his name as he rode the elevator up to the family floor.

The visions were getting more detailed too. It had started out as mere glimpses as he turned corners. Now they were shadowed figures creeping along the edges of his eyesight. Never enough to be forced to address, but always impossible to forget.

Bruce walked into the bathroom to clear his head by splashing water on his face, but when he glanced in the mirror, he saw him standing directly behind him. Bruce screamed and jumped back. That wicked grin spread across the demon’s face and his eyes glowed green. He whispered his name again and Bruce felt a stabbing at his brain. He stumbled backwards and shook his head. He couldn’t address it. Wouldn’t address it!

“Bruuuuce. Long time no see. I know you can hear me.”

He shook his head again and left the room. But the image kept flickering along with his pace, always just in the corner.

“Bruce. Come on, Bruce. Brucie boy~ Time to man up and face your demons.”

Bruce groaned and held his forehead with a shaking palm. He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily to relieve the pain. But when he opened them, he screamed again and jumped back, tripping over his feet.

“BRUCE!” The man screamed, standing right in front of him, transparent, but just as scary. He flickered away again but Bruce could still hear him. “Don’t you ignore me, you Pathetic Swine! Listen to me!”

Bruce whimpered and clenched his eyes shut again, pulling his legs up.

_This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening..._

Cold breath hit the side of his neck and Bruce shivered. “Shhh, I just want to talk, it’s been so long. Come on, Bruce. Just go to the bathroom. Talk to me. Come on.”

Bruce refused. Hulk started yelling. Bruce curled up on the floor, wrapped around himself with his eyes shut, wishing for it to stop. And that’s how Tony found him. He asked what was wrong but when all Bruce did was whimper and flinched, he gave up and instead help Bruce onto the bed.

It went on like that for three whole days. He wasn’t sure what started it again. He didn’t know what he did to anger the beast, he just knew that he wanted it to stop. So when on day four he woke up to silence, Bruce let himself become a fool. Tony was gone so Bruce got up hesitantly and walked to the shower, he never made it that far though. As he passed the mirror, his name was shouted in that horrible voice and Bruce was started so much, he banged his head on the wall.

Swinging his head over to look, he didn’t see himself in the mirror. It was only Hulk.

The man grinned and waved a little cheerfully. “You can’t escape this Bruce. You have to talk to me eventually.”

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut but when he looked again, Hulk was still there. With shaking legs, he walked over to the sink and gripped both sides with white knuckles, staring into that evil face. He knew what Hulk was now, but he couldn’t fight back. Hulk was right, they needed each other.

“That’s a good boy. I knew you’d come to your senses, now was that so hard? Tell me, Bruce. Why did you ignore me so long? That was rather rude of you to keep me waiting for so long.”

Bruce steeled his gaze and tried not to let his fear show. “What do you want.”

He flicked his wrist and a knife appeared in the reflection, twirling between his fingers casually. “The same thing I always want. LET ME OUT!” Hulk lunged at the glass and stabbed the knife at it, the tip breaking out, sending cracks i every which direction. Bruce jumped back, but when he blinked, the mirror was fine, Hulk standing as he was before, except missing the knife.

“Do it. It wouldn’t be hard. If you didn’t want to deep down, I wouldn’t be here. You created me, Bruce. I’m you but free! You don’t have to hold back! Let me rip them apart! It’ll just be you and I! Come on, Bruce! You know it’s tempting.”

“No! I won’t let you out! Not after last time…” Bruce shook his head and turned from the mirror, those Green irises burning into him. Despite the wall he now faced, he could still feel them glaring into his back, that sickening grin haunting his thoughts. He flinched as that cold, gravelly voice filled his head again.

Hulk sneered at the weak man before him. “You can’t resist forever, /Robert/. You pretend to be in control, but it’s only a matter of time. Soon… Soon you’ll have no other choice. Left alone and desperate. They’ll all turn on you at some point, and you know it deep in your blackening heart. I’m you after all, you can’t hide from me. From us. They’re not your real family, I'm all you'll ever need. You never need them. You see the way Peter treats you. You’ll never be the perfect father. And Tony? HA! You’re just convenient. A good fuck for when he’s down. You’re too desperate in your pathetic need for approval. You let them get too close, now all what’s left is for them to tear you down. Let me out, Bruce. I can help you feel strong again, You know I can. Just trust in me.”

Bruce clenched his fists and turned back to his darker counterpart, glaring into his Acid Green eyes staring at him in his reflection. He felt sick at their resemblance. “I said No! I won’t fall for your tricks! Last time I trusted you, It got Betty killed! Tony and Peter love me! They’re my family and I’m not going to let you win!”

With a condescending smirk, Hulk grabbed Bruce’s shoulder, sending a shiver down the other’s spine as he watched the hand extend from it’s glass prison. He was slipping.

“Oh but don’t you see, Bruce? It’s obvious how much they’re using you. You know this, I know this. So why lie to ourselves? You’re such a fool. This isn’t a fight about letting me win, it’s about letting you see the truth. You’re weak. Disgusting. Puny. You’ve always let people push you around. Betty was in the way. You know she never truly loved you. She was lonely and you were there. The moment someone else came, she’d have been gone. I saved you the heartbreak, Bruce. You need me. Peter and Tony don’t even know you that well. When was the last time Peter hugged you? When did Tony last ask if you were doing okay? You haven’t been okay for awhile. If he really cared, he’d have noticed something was off. In fact… I bet he has noticed but didn’t deem it worthy enough of his time.”

“That’s not-”

“Of course it’s true!” The man was leaning out of the glass now, grasping both of Bruce’s shoulders. The room darkened around him, as if the light was bending around him, being sucked in and replaced with evil intent. “THEY NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU. THEY’RE JUST LIKE BRIAN. ONLY INSTEAD OF KILLING MOM THEY’RE GOING TO KILL YOU. YOU’RE JUST TOO NAIVE TO SEE IT.”

Bruce shook his head desperately, grasping for something to fight back with. “No! Tony and Peter love me! I know it! You’re lying!” is what he said instead.

Hulk frowned, his eyes nearly flaming in anger. “No Bruce. You know it’s true. STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND FACE THE FACTS. I’m the only way to keep you safe!”

Bruce screamed in frustration and punched the mirror, a bit of Hulk’s anger slipping through, causing his fist to go into the wall behind the mirror. Shards of glass fell around him as he huffed violently. Hulk was no longer visible but the voice could still be heard in his head. “Fight back all you want, Bruce. You’ll give in eventually.”

As Bruce left the room he felt his stomach turn. He wasn’t giving in without a fight, but somehow, deep down, he knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped too far. This couldn’t happen again.

He could already hear the shouting start up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writtig it. If you want me to add more, lemme kow in the comments. If any of you have any ideas to further this or just ways I can improve my writing in general, please let me know!! 
> 
> I've always had this idea floating around in my head. I just had to write it. Thanks!


End file.
